


Untitled

by Perfica



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-01
Updated: 2009-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for neevebrody's 'Blow Job Friday.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Maybe it's one of those days when everything just seems to go right. The sun is sharp and bright, the air carries just the right amount of salt and sweetness, John's up-to-date with his paperwork, the 'gate has been quiet all day and every single one of his teams are safe and accounted for. John woke up refreshed and revived and positively brimming with vim and vigor. He's at his peak; he's a strong healthy man, he's got the best damned job in the world and, oh yeah, he's got a boyfriend with eyes so blue you could drown in them and an ass so sweet it deserves its own odes.

And the things his #1 guy can do with his mouth...

When Rodney’s in a teasing mood, he has this look, this style, this way of grinning up at John, like John’s dick in Rodney’s hand is ten ZPMs, three Nobel Prizes and his own body weight in chocolate all wrapped into one. John’s dick in Rodney’s hand is usually closely followed by John’s dick in Rodney’s mouth, a fact that makes John smile down at Rodney with a grin just as goofy.

Rodney’s tongue is liquid silver and just as quick; swift licks that promise great things to come. Rodney has a way of mouthing the soft head of John’s cock that draws groans out of both of them. Rodney likes to jack John off, teases him and squeezes him, waits impatiently for pre-cum, slurps that up as quickly as he can get it. John’s knees start to go weak when Rodney noses underneath his balls, his breath starts to stutter when Rodney dips a hand down the back of his pants, closes his eyes tight and holds on for dear life when Rodney gives into his craving and sucks John down with satisfaction. There’s warm hands sliding with proprietary triumph over his thighs and stomach, an inaudible hum racing up the back of his spine and there, there it is - coming for Rodney, coming in the safe, sweet circle of Rodney’s mouth - and it’s all John can do to not scream out his ecstasy; the jubilation of their shared existence.


End file.
